Exchanging body heat
by Asmodel
Summary: AU, OS, LEMON, Voila comment j'ai rencontré Hichigo Shirosaki. IchiHichi


Me revoilà pour une traduction :D - V2 puisqu'il y avait des fautes… Dites-moi s'il en reste.

Autant vous prévenir Ichigo et Hichigo ne m'appartiennent pas… Et ce qu'ils font pendant cette fic ils le doivent à KivaEmber. J'ai le droit de traduire, c'est déjà ça, non?

AVERTISSEMENT : cette fic contient un lemon – d'où le rating – et une relation gay. Si vous aimez pas ça qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Ouste !

Ah oui ! J'oubliais Pensez à vous protéger.

(Dit celle qui traduit ce lemon… j'ai pas de vie sociale, faut bien que je compense !!)

**EXCHANGING BODY HEAT **

Ichigo soupira.

De nombreuses personnes, éclectiques et excentriques à leur façon, étaient passées à côté du roux. La masse s'était rassemblée autour du feu qui brûlait fièrement et plongeait tout dans un rougeoiement ambré alors que le crépuscule s'assombrissait avec l'arrivée de nuages orageux. Les gens commençant à planer, à être saouls, ou les eux, Ichigo évitait les cercles où s'échangeaient toutes sortes de drogues et de joints, et les attroupements de poivrots qui agitaient leurs bouteilles de gin ou de bière bon marché.

Il frissonna lorsqu'un coup de vent froid le fouetta. Quand il avait été tiré du canapé sans ménagement seulement vêtu d'un fin t-shirt pourpre et un pantalon noir par Renji, son colocataire, pour aller à une fête sauvage/rave dans un obscur champ en marge de la ville de Karakura il était tôt et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Mais maintenant la nuit tombait rapidement et la température avait chuté deux décimales au dessous de zéro.

Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que ça donnait.

Les lèvres se tordant vers le bas, ressemblant de façon inquiétante à une moue, Ichigo parcourut des yeux la foule agitée de hurlements aigus à la recherche de son colocataire et repéra l'homme tatoué aux cheveux rouges à côté du stoïque Byakuya (comment ces deux là étaient devenus un couple resterait à jamais un mystère insoluble), manifestement bourré comme un coing à en juger le léger titubement, les grands gestes et les propos inarticulés.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule éclectique, il rejoignit la paire raisonnablement peu harcelé (bien qu'il ait eu à mettre un coup dans les parties d'un salaud quand il avait essayé de lui mettre une main au cul) et tapa son colocataire beurré sur l'épaule. "Hé. Renji. Passe-moi les clefs de ta voiture. Tu es trop bourré pour conduire." Ca plus son envie de trouver un endroit où se rouler en boule et pleurer pendant que tous les autres se fracassaient la tête.

"Qu'qu'y a, Ishigoooo ?" Articula difficilement Renji, louchant sur la tache orange que son esprit embrumé reconnaissait vaguement comme étant Ichigo. "Chuis pas bourré !"

Ichigo échangea un regard sombre avec Byakuya, les deux hommes étant d'accord. "Écoute, Renji. Si tu me donnes tes clefs … Byakuya te donnera plus de bière."

Le visage du Kuchiki arborait une expression venimeuse qui indiquait clairement son désaccord et qu'il _n'allait pas_ aider le tatoué à introduire plus d'alcool dans son organisme.

Renji ne le remarqua pas et sembla emballé. "Ok, Ishigooo !" Il farfouilla difficilement dans les poches de sa veste, des pièces cuivrées et un vieux chewing-gum plié dans du papier toilette tombèrent sur le sol herbeux. Enfin, le roux tatoué tendit les clefs à l'autre roux perplexe, légèrement sur la gauche vu qu'il commençait à voir double. "Tiens Ishigooo ! T'savais qu't'avais un frangin ?"

"Oui." Grogna Ichigo, arrachant les clefs de la prise précaire de Renji et échangeant un regard avec Byakuya. "Byakuya va te donner ta bière maintenant."

Le plus grand mâle se moqua en silence et cramponna une main pâle à l'épaule du roux feu. "Vient, Renji. L'alcool est dans cette direction." Puis Byakuya commença à diriger son petit ami à travers la foule, vers sa voiture de luxe qui se trouvait à distance notable de la cohorte.

_Personne_ n'égratignait la voiture de Byakuya, Senbonzakura, et y survivait.

Ichigo secoua la tête avec un rapide rictus de maniaque et se faufila à travers la masse, les yeux ocre fouillant l'amas désorganisé de véhicules à la recherche de la voiture rouge vif de Renji qui l'avait affectueusement surnommée 'Zabimaru'. Ichigo s'était moqué du nom et le tatoué lui avait demandé comment _lui_ aurait appelé sa voiture.

Ichigo avait rapidement répondu 'Zangetsu' ce qui fit exploser Renji de rire.

Comme il s'approchait de la voiture, passant à côté de filles gloussantes et d'innocentes pilules blanches passant de main en main, Ichigo arriva au véhicule à la couleur cramoisie, engueulant le couple qui forniquait sur le capot. " Hey ! Dégagez et allez faire ça ailleurs !"

Le couple ronchonna mais descendit et disparut dans la foule frénétique.

Ichigo soupira, glissa la clef sans la serrure et la tourna. Il allait rentrer avant qu'il pleuve ou que la police arrive puis traîner dans son lit pendant quelques jours. Ouvrant la porte, il sursauta violement quand il sentit une main calleuse se poser sur son épaule.

Un couinement de surprise embarrassant lui échappa alors qu'il se retournait, s'éloignant de la main et appuyant son dos contre la porte à demi ouverte que se ferma à nouveau avec un _'click' _clair_._

Il y eu un moment comique quand des yeux ocre écarquillés se plongèrent dans des yeux d'or vibrant légèrement surpris, une main pâle suspendue entre eux. L'étranger eut soudainement un large sourire courbe, révélant de parfaites dents blanches alors que les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient et il abaissa sa main. "Hé… T'es Ichigo, hein ?"

Perturbé par le fait que l'étranger connaisse son nom – et que le visage de l'étranger ait une ressemblance frappante avec le sien – Ichigo se renfrogna, sur la défensive, croisant les bras et frottant sa peau bronzée puisque la pluie faisait frissonner la chair de poule sur ses bras. "Ouais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

L'inconnu ne sembla pas offensé par l'accueil hostile et repoussa les mèches d'un blanc de neige qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux dorés bizarres (Ichigo était sûr que c'était des lentilles). "Oh, oh, pas la peine d'être agressif. Le Coincé m'a dit que le coloc' de son copain allait conduire sans permis." L'albinos inconnu renifla avec mépris discrètement, secouant un doigt à l'ongle noir en imitant une attitude moralisatrice. "Alors y'm'a demandé de t'ramener puisque _j'ai_ mon permis."

Ichigo supposa que 'le Coincé' était Byakuya et roula les yeux à l'habituelle, rigoureuse conduite anti-effractions de l'homme. "Je l'ai fait plein de fois avant sans avoir d'accident alors j'ai pas besoin de tes services." Il se tourna à nouveau et ré-ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

L'étranger soupira et s'avança, l'averse s'intensifiant. " 'coute, Ichi. J'ai besoin de rentrer aussi alors qu'est-ce qu'tu dis de me laisser conduire jusqu'chez moi et tu finis ?" Il y avait un grattement métallique et Ichigo fronça les sourcils quand il vit que l'albinos avait enlevé les clefs oubliées sur la porte. "Marché conclu?"

Ichigo grogna et s'éloigna de la porte, passant par devant la voiture vers la place passager. "Bon, heu…" Les yeux ocre clignèrent quand le roux réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'albinos.

Le sourire tordu de l'étranger s'élargit, disparaissant quand il s'assit et claqua la porte. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se glissa dans le siège passager, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en ruminant.

"C'est Shiro, Ichi." L'albinos informa son compagnon roux et démarra le moteur. Il tambourina des doigts aux ongles noirs sur le volant de cuir, le sourire déséquilibré dansant toujours sur ses lèvres pâles. "J'suppose que comme t'vis avec l'Ananas, t'habites près des dortoirs étudiants, hein?"

"Ouais." Pas besoin de le nier. "Tu es un des potes de beuverie de Renji ?"

"Nan." Shiro sortit de l'ersatz de place de parking et klaxonna quelques braillards, un d'eux devant sortir une fille du chemin quand elle commença à faire une overdose. "J'déteste ces conneries. J'suis un des nombreux baby-sitters que l'Coincé emploie pour s'occuper de son petit ami." Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'adolescent qui frissonnait. "J'suppose qu't'es celui qui s'occupe de lui H24."

La grimace d'Ichigo parla pour lui.

"Hé hé. C'est bien c'que j'pensais. Bon," Le regard doré se tourna à nouveau sur la route comme le chemin se libérait, conduisant doucement à cause de la foule qui se séparait avec réticence pour laisser passer la voiture cramoisie. " J'vis pas loin d'chez toi, alors j'peux te ramener chez toi et rentrer à pied."

Les essuie-glace étaient en marche, balayant le flux constant des gouttes de pluie du pare-brise embué. Ichigo se renfrogna légèrement. "Marcher là-dessous?" Par dessus la cacophonie de la pluie battante sur la carcasse de métal et des gens bourrés et drogués, un grondement inquiétant se fit entendre. "T'attraperai une pneumonie."

"Bah. J'ai connu pire." L'albinos s'arrêta quand une autre voiture leur coupa la route. Shiro envoya un charmant sourire de guingois au roux frissonnant et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin."Mais merci d't'inquiéter pour la santé de c't'inconnu."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se recroquevilla dans son siège en frottant ses doigts fins sur la peau humide. "Te fais pas de fausses idées." Grogna le roux, avec un nouveau frisson.

Shiro fronça les sourcils. "T'as froid?" Il lâcha le volant et tira sur sa veste imperméable, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur un pantalon déjà un peu mouillé quand il quitta le vêtement."Tiens. C'est chaud au moins."

Étonné par la gentillesse de l'inconnu (et un peu touché) Ichigo accepta la veste sans un mot et l'enfila, sentant déjà la chaleur brûlante du corps de l'albinos se glisser en lui et le réchauffant presque instantanément. Il se blottit dans la veste et manqua le sourire légèrement amusé que lui adressa l'albinos.

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Shiro réussit à sortir du champ, le ciel fut brutalement fendu par la foudre, faisant tressaillir Ichigo par reflexe.

"Hé bah." Des sourcils pâles se plissant alors que la pluie tombait plus fort. "Y tombe vraiment des cordes." Son sourire de travers ne quitta cependant pas son visage, et ne fit que s'élargir quand la sirène familière d'une voiture de police surmonta un instant le rugissement du tonnerre. Évidement qu'ils avaient trouvé la rave.

Ichigo se tortilla avec inconfort quand ils atteignirent la civilisation et la rue inondée d'une lumière artificielle orange, les piétons se blottissaient dans leurs lourdes vestes imperméables et luttaient pour rester à l'abri de leurs parapluies. "Heu… Comme Renji ne sera pas là cette nuit… Tu pourrais rester dormir…" Ichigo offrit avec hésitation.

Shiro s'arrêta au feu et offrit un autre charmant sourire au roux. "Ohhhh, c'est gentil d'ta part, Ichi." Il ricana au froncement de sourcils que le jeune homme de dix-huit ans lui adressa, notant que la rougeur qui s'étalait du nez aux joues bronzées était délicieuse. "Bien sûr. Ca s'rait bien."

Ichigo ronchonna, serrant davantage autour de lui la veste empruntée."N'y vois rien de spécial. Je te renvoie juste l'ascenseur, c'est tout."

"Mince." Shiro fit la moue, avançant quand le feu passa au vert. "Et dire que j'pensais qu'c'était mon charme incroyable qui t'avait séduit." Le sourire incliné revint, une chose dont Ichigo pensait qu'elle convenait à l'albinos légèrement excentrique. "Ah, mais, y reste toute la nuit, pas vrai."

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu as obéi à Byakuya."

"Bien vu." Shiro eut un rire haut perché, un caquètement légèrement déséquilibré. "L'Ananas parlait d'son coloc' et vu comment y t'décrivait, t'avais l'air sexy." L'albinos lança furtivement un regard de biais au jeune homme de dix-huit ans en train de froncer les sourcils. " Bien que j'pense qu'tu l'es encore plus que c'que j'imaginais."

"Pervers". Répliqua sèchement Ichigo même s'il rougissait encore plus. "J'ai déjà rencontré des gars comme toi alors t'imagine pas que ça sera facile."

"T'es toujours vierge, pas vrai?" pouffa Shiro, prenant une rue et essayant de voir à travers le pare-brise embué. "Heu… c'est ta rue, Ichi?"

"Ouais…" Ichigo se détourna de l'albinos curieux. "Quelques portes plus loin."

Le silence tomba à nouveau entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruissement doux de la pluie et le grondement du ciel quand un éclair le déchira. Shiro gara la voiture sans mettre le frein à main et coupa le moteur, s'adossant au siège et faisant une grimace en voyant le godet McDonalds de coca éventé à demi vide dans le porte-verre. "On va être trempés." Observa l'albinos.

Ichigo posa la main sur la poignée. "Tu veux récupérer ta veste ?"

"Nan." Shiro prit les clefs et les fit glisser sur un pâle doigt fin. "File-moi juste une serviette quand on s'ra à l'intérieur." Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied (en ignorant la grimace désapprobatrice d'Ichigo en le voyant faire) et sortit sous la pluie glaciale qui hurlait. La porte se ferma et Ichigo sortit avec une grande réticence.

Le roux gémit à cause du froid engourdissant de la pluie et se précipita vers la porte, la main se glissant dans la chaude veste imperméable que Shiro lui avait prêtée et extirpa les clefs de l'appartement de son pantalon, ouvrant la porte bleue écaillée d'un coup d'épaule. (Ichigo avait mis un post-it fluo sur le frigo pour lui rappeler de la repeindre mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Shiro complètement trempé se retrouva dedans, s'égouttant en flaques sur le paillasson de bienvenue à côté de la porte et posa ses tennis détrempées près du radiateur bruyant. " Putain j'ai _froid_!" Se plaignit-il, frottant ses bras en une étrange parodie de ce qu'Ichigo faisait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ichigo, agissant comme un hôte agréable pour une fois, se dirigea vers un des radiateurs et prit une serviette légèrement usée de sur l'antique radiateur, la tendant à l'albinos. "Tiens."

Shiro accepta la serviette avec son sourire de biais, même s'il semblait un peu tendu étant donné que son corps frissonnait involontairement. "Merci, Ichi."

Cette phase sembla bien plus intime qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Ichigo chassa l'étrange sentiment que cette phrase de remerciement lui avait fait ressentir et quitta sa veste empruntée, la suspendant sur le radiateur à la place de la serviette pour qu'elle sèche. C'est là qu'il ne sut plus quoi faire.

Son idée d'origine avait été de rentrer et soit se coucher tôt soit de se blottir dans le canapé avec un mug de chocolat chaud, et probablement regarder un anime qui n'ait pas été mutilé au-delà de toute reconnaissance par 4Kids Entertainment.

Et maintenant que son invité séchait ses cheveux blancs avec la serviette, Ichigo se tenait bêtement debout dans couloir, ses yeux ocre rivés sur les petites flaques qui se formaient autour des chaussettes de l'albinos. Prenant une décision, le regard se tourna brusquement vers Shiro qui finissait de s'essuyer les cheveux, et qui envoya un large sourire incurvé au roux. "Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"T'as un truc chaud ?"

"Ouais…" Ichigo secoua la tête pour en chasser la soudaine torpeur. " Heu… Le salon est derrière cette porte, il y a une tv alors…" Il s'arrêta, les joues brûlantes quand l'albinos lui fit encore ce séduisant sourire courbe qui lui allait _vraiment_ bien.

"Ok." Fredonnant une mélodie ambiguë, Shiro se promena dans la pièce. Ichigo resta cloué sur place en entendant le faible bruissement des emballages de fastfood de Renji quand ils furent poussés sur le côté et des verres s'entrechoquant avant que le couinement reconnaissable entre mille des ressorts du canapé informe le roux que l'albinos s'était assis. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et entra dans la cuisine, en marmonnant.

"Bon sang, t'as un mec sexy seul avec toi dans l'appartement et-" Ichigo secoua encore la tête, les joues toujours plus brûlantes. "Tout ce que je sais c'est son nom, putain. Tais-toi, Ichigo. T'as l'air d'un schizophrène."

Alors que la bouilloire ronchonnait quand il la mit en marche, Ichigo laissa son esprit tomber dans un état de stupeur monotone lorsqu'il attrapait mécaniquement deux mugs et ouvrait deux sachets de chocolat instantané. Il fouilla le placard à la recherche des marshmallows, et tiqua quand il tonna inopinément. Il entendait des faibles bruits venant du salon et supposa donc que l'albinos avait mis la tv en marche.

La bouilloire était chaude et Ichigo versa l'eau fumante dans les mugs et les mélangea distraitement. Shiro _semblait_ être un gentleman, commentaires obscènes impromptus mis à part bien sûr. Il s'il essayait quelque chose il pourrait toujours le virer à coups de pied. Il était vierge et voulait le rester jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre (peu importe que ça semble nunuche) la personne avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Il avait suffisamment entendu parler de MSTs pour devenir paranoïaque pour au moins trois vies. De toute façon les coups d'un soir c'était pas son truc.

Il entra dans le salon, se baissant légèrement pour poser les deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table à café. Il sentait des yeux d'or amusés lui transpercer le dos qu'il ignora royalement et s'assit lourdement à côté de son invité, jetant un œil à ce qui passait à la tv.

"Quand un étranger appelle ?" Hey. Il avait vraiment un étranger à côté…

"Y'avait rien d'autre." Shiro haussa les épaules, s'adossant à nouveau contre le canapé miteux et chassa une cannette du meuble d'un coup de pied. "Le prends pas mal, Ichi, mais ton appart' est un dépotoir."

"J'ai le droit de tout mettre sur le dos de Renji pour le désordre." Grogna Ichigo, surveillant le petit espace entre eux. S'il bougeait d'un pouce à peine vers la droite, son bras effleurerait celui de son invité. "Je nettoie ; il fait une fête/rave et réduit mon boulot à néant."

Le sourire tordu de Shiro s'élargit. "J'ai pas besoin d'me faire d'souci pour ça vu qu'j'ai ce satané appart pour moi tout seul. Grimmjaw de la porte d'à côté peut être terriblement bruyant, toutefois."

"Peut-être que j'emménagerai avec toi, dans ce cas." Ichigo grogna. "Si t'es pas aussi bordélique que ça."

Les yeux dorés de Shiro s'éclaircirent, les iris en fusion chaleureux dirigés vers le roux. "Ca s'rait bien, mais quand j'dis qu'Grimmjaw est bruyant, j'veux dire qu'il est _bruyant_." L'albinos se rapprocha subtilement et le souffle d'Ichigo s'arrêta involontairement. "Il a un nouvel ami chaque nuit, s'tu vois c'que je veux dire."

"O-ouais." Ichigo avala sa salive. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'albinos. Agréable et chaude. Un bourdonnement flou résonnait dans sa tête. "Ben… C-c'est à ça que servent les boules-quies." Il tortillait l'ourlet de son t-shirt, gardant obstinément les yeux braqués sur l'écran de la tv. Son visage était brûlant.

"Est-ce qu'j't'ai dit à quel point t'es mignon quand tu rougis?" Ronronna Shiro à son oreille.

Ichigo tiqua, joignant ses doigts et totalement conscient d'à quel point l'albinos était _proche_ de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'eau de pluie collant au corps de son invité avec une faible odeur de cuivre et de lys sous-jacent. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres brusquement sèches, la musique dramatique de la tv devant eux semblant déplacée face à l'événement qui se déroulait. "N-non…" Murmura-t-il doucement.

"Dans ce cas," le bras de Shiro s'enroula autour des épaules du jeune majeur, le tirant presque sur les genoux de l'albinos. "T'es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis."

Le corps d'Ichigo tout entier était tendu, incapable de rassembler assez de volonté pour réellement bouger de sa position à demi sur et à demi à côté des genoux de l'albinos. Les pervers précédents étaient faciles à combattre, débitant de mauvaises répliques et essayant de prendre avant de demander mais Shiro, le sale sournois lui fait quelques compliments et il fond immédiatement entre ses mains. C'est pathétique.

Des doigts aux ongles noirs dessinaient des formes imaginaires sur ses biceps, l'albinos satisfait d'avoir simplement le roux appuyé contre lui. "T'es chaud." Shiro ronronna à nouveau, Ichigo sursautant quand l'albinos frottait son nez dans les cheveux vivement colorés et humides. "C'est bon…"

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. "E-écoute, Shiro… Je-je ne vais pas coucher avec toi." Il ravala un souffle frissonnant quand des lèvres pâles sucèrent son cou, le dos raide comme une planche. "Je-je ne suis p-pas ce genre de personne."

"Moi non plus." Shiro exhala un souffle rauque avant de prendre une inspiration vive. "Agréable odeur."

Ichigo couina pour la seconde fois de la journée quand il fut poussé contre le dossier du canapé, les lèvres pâles traçant un sentier de baisers sur le cou et le long de la mâchoire. Le canapé trembla un peu quand l'albinos planta ses genoux de chaque côté les hanches du roux, une main pâle agrippant l'épaule d'Ichigo et l'autre se plongeant dans les vives mèches oranges. "Je ne suis pas…"

"T'inquiète pas, Ichi." Shiro se redressa, les yeux d'or à demi clos alors que ses lèvres flottaient au-dessus de celles d'Ichigo. "Je n'te ferai pas mal. S'tu veux vraiment arrêter, dis-le, ok?" Avec ça il pressa doucement ses lèvres pâles contre celles du roux ; massant celles du jeune homme avec les siennes.

Ichigo répondit au geste avec hésitation, ses doigts tremblants attrapant l'avant de la chemise humide de l'albinos. Shiro émit un ronronnement d'approbation et incita la bouche du roux à s'ouvrir gentiment sans rencontrer de résistance, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes il explora la bouche du jeune homme avec avidité. Il avait un goût unique, épicé et sombre. Il ne pouvait le décrire que comme étant Ichigo.

Ichigo étala ses doigts sur la poitrine du l'albinos, gémissant de plaisir à la chaleur brute qui pulsait à travers son corps. C'était grisant, les ongles noirs plongés dans son cuir chevelu et cette langue délicieusement pécheresse qui se frottait contre la timide sienne. La chaleur réchauffait son corps, ses orteils recroquevillés de plaisir et la chaleur bouillonnante qui montait à l'aine.

Shiro rompit le baiser, baissa la tête pour mordiller la chair chaude malicieusement alors que sa main passa de l'épaule du roux à sous son haut, effleurant les muscles bien dessinés sur l'estomac du jeune de dix-huit ans. Ichigo se courbant à ce contact, un gémissement de plaisir essoufflé lui échappa alors que son corps tremblait. Éraflant la peau sensible de ses ongles noirs, Shiro pressa les lèvres contre l'oreille du roux. "Tu veux aller plus loin, Ichi ?"

Ichigo poussa un soupir de contentement alors que les doigts enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux massaient le cuir chevelu, les yeux ocre hébétés regardant les orbes d'or à demi fermés. "Aller plus loin ?" Vint en un murmure rauque.

"Le sexe." Clarifia Shiro. L'albinos tira impatiemment sur le pantalon noir. "Personnellement je veux mais…"

Ichigo mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "Je ne te connais pas." Murmura-t-il, même s'il ne protesta pas quand les lèvres pâles retournèrent sur son cou.

"C'est vraiment important?" Ronronna Shiro contre la peau bronzée. "Le truc avec l'amour c'est qu'c'est un apprentissage. Commencer une relation comme des étrangers le rend plus doux à la fin."

Ichigo soupira, bougeant une main de la chemise froissée de l'albinos aux cheveux blancs. "…D'accord…"

"T'inquiète pas." Assura Shiro à son futur amant, posant un baiser sage sur les lèvres entrouvertes. "Je s'rai vraiment gentil avec toi, Ichi."

Ichigo approuva nerveusement d'un signe de tête, ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur les mèches spectrales.

Shiro changea d'appui, son genou cognant contre une bouteille vide. "On peut continuer en haut, Ichi ? Ca s'ra mieux qu'le canapé."

A peine Ichigo eut-il acquiescé que Shiro se leva et prit le roux dans ses bras pâles, comme une mariée. Ichigo poussa un jappement, nouant instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos pour garder l'équilibre, la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son futur amant. Il y entendit un profond gargouillement qu'il identifia comme un rire. "T'aurais pu me prévenir." Ronchonna Ichigo avec irritation alors que l'albinos se dirigeait hors du salon. "A gauche."

Shiro suivit les indications du roux, son sourire arqué en place. "Mais tu m'aurais pas laissé t'porter si j'l'avais fait." Grimpant les escaliers, l'albinos pouffa. "En plus la tête qu't'as fait valait le coup."

Ichigo se renfrogna. "Au bout du couloir."

Ils atteignirent la chambre du roux et Shiro poussa un sifflement approbatif. "Ca, c'est propre." L'albinos se pavana jusqu'au lit dans la mesure du possible vu le jeune homme de dix-huit ans dans ses bras et déposa le roux avec soin sur le lit en même temps qu'il enjambait sa taille. "Bien. Maintenant on peut continuer."

La nervosité revint dans les yeux ocre et Ichigo tritura timidement le col de la chemise de Shiro. "Ca va pas… être douloureux, hein ?" Les joues du roux brûlaient tellement ça semblait puérile et Shiro rit en réponse.

"Un peu." Admit-il honnêtement. "Mais tu s'ras trop pris par l'plaisir pour t'en soucier." Il tira sur le t-shirt pourpre. "Lève les bras."

Ichigo s'exécuta et ne se plaignit pas quand le haut fut enlevé et lancé dans un coin éloigné de la chambre. Shiro enleva sa chemise de même, pressant son corps contre celui en dessous de lui et frissonna à la chaleur corporelle qui grandissait entre eux. Dieu que c'était bon. "Bon, Ichi, maintenant c'est moi qui vais faire l'plus gros du boulot." Il déposa de doux baisers le long de la poitrine de roux, sentant le corps bronzé se tortiller, mal à l'aise. "S't'aimes pas quelqu'chose, dis-le."

Ichigo acquiesça, détendant tout son corps quand la bouche de son futur amant enveloppa son mamelon, ses dents pétrissant la chair à cet endroit. Il gémit, crispant ses doigts sur les draps en tournant la tête sur le côté. C'était vraiment _bon_. "A-ah… Shiro…"

Laissant de côté le mamelon agressé, les doigts de Shiro plongèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon du roux, le tirant en même temps que le boxer blanc pour dévoiler totalement son érection. "Mmm… Délicieux." Shiro ronronna, faisant glisser les vêtements plus bas pour contempler les cuisses lisses et les mollets bronzés. "T'as un corps vraiment _sexy_, Ichi."

Le roux rougit furieusement, se tortillant au contact du courant d'air froid qu'il sentait. "Heu… Merci?" il avait honte du tremblement de sa voix au moment où l'albinos finit d'enlever son propre pantalon, les yeux dorés le regardant avec amusement.

"Nerveux ?" Demanda Shiro, se penchant pour poser un baiser léger sur la mâchoire du jeune majeur. Une main saisit la hanche mince du jeune, l'autre frottant contre le pantalon mouillé et enduisant les doigts fins de l'humidité qui s'y trouvait.

"Ouais…" Ichigo bougea avec anxiété. "T'es _sûr_ que ça va pas être douloureux ?"

"J'ai jamais été derrière avant." Shiro haussa les épaules. "Mais ça va faire un peu mal au début." Il souda leurs lèvres, incitant la bouche du roux à s'ouvrir et explora la bouche de son futur amant. Profitant de la distraction, il passa un doigt humide dans l'orifice étroit du jeune homme.

Ichigo gémit à cause de l'intrusion et rompit le baiser pour s'arquer douloureusement alors que ses muscles tentaient d'expulser le doigt. Shiro se frottaità son cou pour le réconforter, le calmant avec douceur comme des geignements involontaires s'échappaient des lèvres d'Ichigo. Après quelques instants, la brûlure qu'il ressentait s'assourdit et il obligea ses muscles à se détendre, les lèvres pâles de l'albinos pressées de façon rassurante contre sa jugulaire.

"Ca va ?" Chuchota Shiro d'une voix rauque, bougeant doucement le doigt à l'intérieur du roux. Ichigo fit un signe raide de la tête, plongeant des ongles arrondis dans le dos pâle de l'albinos et le serrant douloureusement. Shiro tressaillit mais ne se plaignit pas des pointes de douleur agressant son dos et fit pénétrer un autre doigt. "C'est bon… Ca va être un peu plus dur dans quelques minutes, ok ? Tu veux toujours continuer ?"

Ichigo haleta, pressant ses hanches contre les doigts en lui. "O-oui. Je s-suis sûr." Il émit un gémissement guttural quand les doigts effleurèrent quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, faisant frissonner de plaisir son corps aguiché. "Oh mon dieu c'est bon." Il bougea plus vite, pour que les doigts le touchent à nouveau.

Shiro rit tout bas et enleva ses doigts, arrachant un petit gémissement de la gorge du roux. "Content qu't'aimes ça pour l'instant." Il plaça ses mains pâles sur les cuisses bronzées et les écarta, les incitant à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. "Sérieusement, t'es prêt ?"

"O-oui." Il y avant une touche d'impatience dans le gémissement soufflé ce qui fit s'élargir le sourire bancal de Shiro.

"Sois prêt." A peine cet ordre avait-il quitté les lèvres de l'albinos, que Shiro plongea toute sa longueur dans le jeune homme, incapable de retenir un hoquet d'extase en sentant le chaleur étroite et humide enveloppant son membre. C'était le bonheur total.

"A-aaaah !" Ichigo glissa ses ongles le long du dos pâle, le marquant de fines et agressives lignes rouges. "Ohdieuohdieuohdieu !" Il serra la taille de l'albinos avec ses genoux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues bronzées. "S-Shiro !"

"Shhhh, Ichi." Murmura Shiro, essoufflé. "Détends-toi, ok ? J'vais bouger." Après le petit geignement d'accord, l'albinos sortit lentement et se replongea au même endroit, essayant d'élargir avec douceur cet orifice agréablement étroit. Il se pencha et lécha l'eau salée sur les joues bronzées, serrant très légèrement plus se prise sur les hanches minces.

Ichigo gémit, amenant une main tremblante à sa bouche et mordant son index pour étouffer de cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Il sentit les poussées en lui accélérer, la douleur brûlante s'effaçant et devenant une part lointaine de son esprit alors que tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était l'extase divine qui parcourrait son corps.

Shiro se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'expression totalement impudique sur le visage du jeune homme, qui se tortillait délicieusement sous lui ; regardant les dents parfaitement blanches mordre l'index fin, la langue rose sortant pour lécher le sang qui coulait de l'écorchure. Il ravala une inspiration frémissante et se concentra sur la chaleur humide dans laquelle il plongeait, les yeux dorés traînant sur la main libre du roux enroulée autour de son érection et pompant en rythme.

Délicieux.

C'est là que tout disparut dans la stupeur du plaisir. Shiro donna un coup particulièrement fort, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et Ichigo poussa un cri de plaisir et se _resserra_ autour de la longueur de l'albinos. C'était trop, l'orifice resserré était déjà trop étroit et avec les muscles qui se contractaient vivement contre son sexe, Shiro se libéra dans de roux.

Ichigo se tordit quand il vint entre eux, le sperme maculant leurs torses et les cuisses bronzées du roux. Shiro grogna et donna encore quelques coups dans le jeune mâle pour profiter complètement de son orgasme, s'effondrant sur le corps bronzé sous lui alors qu'il tremblait violement dans l'après coup.

Ichigo ronronna doucement, se lovant contre le corps pâle sans se soucier du fluide gluant qui collait inconfortablement à son corps. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'albinos était un délice et le bruit doux de la pluie frappant sa fenêtre suffisaient à le plonger dans une semi torpeur.

Shiro rit faiblement, sortant du roux et faisant Ichigo se rouler avec un petit gémissement. "C'est le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu." Il frotta son nez dansles cheveux colorés, respirant l'odeur de sexe et de la pluie avec avidité. La façon dont le corps d'Ichigo se calait parfaitement contre le sien rendait cela aussi agréable que le sexe.

Ichigo fit passer une jambe bronzée sur la hanche de Shiro. "Est-ce que tu restes ?" Il murmura doucement, un ton inconnu se glissant dans sa voix.

"Évidement. J'quitterai pas mon p'tit ami après sa première fois." Shiro bailla, chercha sous eux et se battit avec les draps puis couvrit leurs corps chauds et transpirants. "Dors, Ichi. Le sexe est toujours exténuant."

Le roux rit contre le cou de l'albinos avant de devenir silencieux, sa respiration devenant régulière quand il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**X.x.X**

Ichigo cligna des yeux, l'ocre regardant le plafond de sa chambre avec confusion. Son cul faisait un peu souffrir, d'une douleur sourde qui pulsait avec irritation. Le roux se mit en position assise, ses yeux ocre errant sur sa chambre et tirant sur le drap pour cacher sa nudité.

Ses vêtement étaient pliés avec soin et placés au pied de son lit. Shiro n'était nulle part.

Il se glissa hors du lit et enroula le drap autour de lui. Renji n'était probablement pas encore rentré puisque Byakuya ne le laisserait pas faire jusqu'à ce que le roux tatoué soit capable de partir sans vomir ou se plaindre de maux de tête.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, et tressaillant quand une pointe de douleur remonta le long de sa colonne, Ichigo ne pouvait pas chasser la peur que ça ait été un coup d'un soir. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit l'albinos la nuit passée. Il l'avait appelé son petit-ami mais … Il pouvait l'avoir dit juste pour qu'il s'endorme.

Ses peurs disparurent immédiatement quand il arriva à la cuisine.

Shiro était en train de verser de l'eau chaude dans un mug, les cheveux humides (probablement à cause d'une douche) et complètement habillé. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était dix heures du matin. Le roux ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

Shiro se retourna et cligna des yeux en voyant un Ichigo échevelése tenir devant lui, avec seulement un drap pour lui sonner de la décence. "Oh. T'es d'jà debout ? Bien, bonjour." L'albinos se pencha en avant, posant un baiser sur les lèvres roses. "T'veux un café ou aut'chose ?"

Ichigo secoua la tête, enroulant un bras autour de son amant légèrement plus grand et souriant au charmant sourire inégal duquel il était tombé amoureux, qui lui était adressé. "Non. Ca va." Il fit une pause. "Je devrais me changer."

"Oh." Shiro fit la moue. "Mais tu me plais comme ça."

"Je ne me promènerai pas nu pour satisfaire tes fantasmes pervers." Ichigo s'éloigna avec réticence, resserrant le drap autour de lui. "… Tu pourrais me faire un chocolat chaud ?"Demanda-t-il timidement, les joues tintées de rose.

Shiro rit, se retournant pour remplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. "Bien sûr, Ichi ! Va prendre une douche et t'habiller."

Des années plus tard, Renji lui demanderait comment il avait atterri avec Shiro, le gars que nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté de l'avoir pour eux et avaient échoué. Le roux contre-attaqua en demandant comment le mâle tatoué avait mis la main sur le PDG de l'entreprise Kuchiki.

C'est un putain de mystère.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses répétitions, mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'en ai une autre comme ça à traduire, dites-moi si ça vous dit que je la traduise. C'est "Out of place and underdressed" par KivaEmber. Même rating, mêmes perso.

Bye bye.


End file.
